Pokémon Nanoblocks
Pokémon Nanoblocks (Japanese: ポケモン ナノブロック Pokémon Nanoblock) are a set of micro-sized building block models produced by Kawada. The first models were released in Japan in 2013. In the United States, Pokémon Nanoblocks are distributed by and were first released on October 1, 2015. They are recommended for ages 12 and up. Nanoblock Models Released models 20th Anniversary Edition To commemorate 20 years of Pokémon, a special gray monochrome edition of the first series of Nanoblocks were released on March 4, 2016. The gray color is reminiscent of the original games, and the models come in a box with the original game art box art at the front. Each model comes with spare pieces which can be collected together and used to make a monotone model of . The instructions for Mew can be downloaded on-line by inputting four passcodes obtained from each of the four models. The Mew model requires 88 pieces and has a difficulty of 2/5. Other models From November 23, 2017 to March 18, 2018, a translucent Pikachu model could be won by mailing in four barcodes from the Pokémon Nanoblock series. For a limited time, players who bought at least two of copies of Ultra Sun and/or Ultra Moon from BIC Camera, Sofmap or Kojima received a Nanoblock model of an opened Poké Ball and Quick Ball. File:Nanoblock Pikachu Translucent.png|Translucent Pikachu File:Nanoblock Ball Set.png|Opened Poké Ball and Quick Ball Mini Nanoblock Models These are a set of mini Nanoblock models which are about half the size of the regular Pokémon Nanoblock models. Each model comes in a blind bag so that the model inside cannot be identified. First series The first series was released in April 2017. Each model consists of 25 to 75 pieces. For a limited time, a translucent Poké Ball model was given out to customers who purchased the whole box containing all 12 models. Second series The second series was released in July 22, 2017. Each model consists of 37 to 83 pieces. For a limited time, a translucent Great Ball model was given out to customers who purchased the whole box containing all 12 models. Third series The third series was released in December 16, 2017. Each model consists of 34 to 88 pieces. For a limited time, a translucent Ultra Ball model was given out to customers who purchased the whole box containing all 12 models. Fourth series The fourth series was first released in April 21, 2018. Each model consists of 81 to 121 pieces. Fifth series The fifth series was first released on September 29, 2018. Each model consists of 59 to 79 pieces. Other models From August 5 to October 31, 2017, a translucent mini model (90 pieces) could be won by mailing in four barcodes from the mini Pokémon Nanoblock series. From November 23, 2017 to March 18, 2018, translucent mini and models could be won by mailing in four barcodes from the mini Pokémon Nanoblock series. File:Mini Nanoblock Zapdos.png|Mini Nanoblock Zapdos File:Mini Nanoblock Moltres.png|Mini Nanoblock Moltres File:Mini Nanoblock Articuno.png|Mini Nanoblock Articuno Nanoblock+ Sets Pokémon Nanoblock+ (Japanese: ナノブロック プラス Nanoblock Plus) models use larger building blocks than the Nanoblock models. They are recommended for people ages 5 and up. Trivia * Pokémon Nanoblocks featured in Pokémon Get☆TV on May 24, 2015. References * Nanoblock Minicollection including Pokémon Nanoblocks * Nanoblock+ Pokémon Category:Merchandise Category:Figures de:Pokémon Nanoblocks fr:Nanoblock